Holidays
by TheDude135
Summary: So i wrote a nice tatio fic for the holidays. It's a one shot and hopefully it is written well, I'm not too sure it's been a long day. Just a short fluffy little fiction please enjoy, yes?


Disclaimer: I don't own any right's to Digimon.

A/N: Hot damn it's been forever since I've written something, So been in a slump you could say, found out my friend got in trouble, I learned the important value of couch surfing, and my holidays are very 'meh' right now. Anyways I wrote this 'cause i needed to post something so here's something. I hope you review but I mainly just hope you enjoy it, check ya later dudes! [lol after quick look over I noticed that my scene change lines didn't save, so I fixed it]

* * *

"Move your ass, damn it!" The blonde male yells at the heavy set brunette woman, who has been searching through the various greeting and holiday cards on the shelf by the cashier for the last five minutes. The lady, in her response, remains at a higher level then the younger boy and instead of wasting her time by arguing she instead picks out a card and hands it to the man at the register. As the plus sized female starts on her way to the exit with her bag of groceries, the frustrated teen continues to grumble inaudible insults while placing the CD he had come to the store for on the counter.

"Will this be all?" the dark skinned man behind the register asks scanning the light weight item and placing it back on the counter.

"Yep, that's it." The brooding blonde replies with a slight harshness in his tone. Glancing at the price quickly, he grabs for his wallet and starts to gather the proper amount needed to cover the cost.

"You know we are having a sale on candy, it makes for a great gift for the holiday season." The cashier offers, pressing his luck with the already peeved customer.

"What type of candy?" an excited tan skinned teenager with a ruffle of brown hair eagerly questions, before his angered friend has a chance to open his hate filled mouth. The employee behind the counter points to the rack filled with all types of delicious chocolates and sugar coated goodness conveniently place below the seasonally decorated cards before he swiftly changes his gaze to the register with wide eyes.

"Son of a- I forgot to give the lady back her license." The man says picking up the piece of plastic and placing it below the counter. The joyful male quickly picks up on this and runs out of the small store leaving his blonde friend behind to continue counting out change. Suddenly another beeping sound is made as another item is scanned, the blue eyed customer looks up form his change pile and glares at the price noticing his friend had thrown a candy bar on the counter before hastily exiting.

_-Scene change-_

"What's got you so uptight recently Yama?" the chocolate eyed boy asks his friend before taking a bite out the tough caramel candy. Yamato sighs placing the disk in the large pocket of his light blue winter jacket.

"Tai, you know I don't like the holidays." He replies slumping into the warmth of his jacket and sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I still don't understand how that is even possible! I mean the presents and the food and the whole being with friends and everything." The grumpy male expected a response like this so instead of finding a way to justify a hatred for the Yule time season he found another way to answer his friend.

"You know I bought that candy bar for you." He rebukes with a threatening tone, the two walk in silence for a few blocks before the paler boy mumbles out a sentence. "You know, holidays were always difficult with a divorced family…"

"That's why you don't like the holidays?"

_-Scene change-_

As the blonde opens the door to the Ishida residence the boys are greeted by no more then an empty and dark apartment. "Is your dad always busy?" the tanner male asks removing his shoes and jacket upon entering the household.

Matt does the same, removing the CD case from the pocket of the warm article of clothing, before sitting on the couch and placing the item from the store on the coffee table. "Yeah, pretty much." He replies nonchalantly as his friend sits next to him on the furniture. "I usually spend Christmas alone, Dad sometimes leaves money so I can go out to eat or order a pizza or something." A look of concern remains plastered on Taichi's features and the blue eyed teen immediately picks up on it. "It's no big deal, really. I mean I'm kinda use to it, ya know?"

The space between the two is quickly disintegrated as Yamato is pulled into a warm embrace. "How about this year we go on a date for Christmas instead?" the chocolate eyed male asks his counterpart. Silence follows the suggestion and for a moment the room is flooded in the awkward tension of there being the chance of rejection.

Heart beats hasten as a mixture of determination, embarrassment, down right fear, and love run through the teenage minds. The adrenaline picks up and light headed dizziness washes over the tan male. Time seems to stop; the blonde is lost in the sound of the mute, searching for what words he could possibly reply with. Tai lightly presses the tip of his nose against his friends and searches the endless blue pools for any hope of acceptance. Still silence perverts the atmosphere, like an uninvited guest at a funeral. Red blush creeps over both of the males cheeks, breathing becomes a harsh restrain of heavy exhalations as if they were trying to sneak past a sleeping ogre and don't wish to startle the creature.

Matt notices the warm touch of his friends hand on his, fingers lace and fingertips land on fingernails. He doesn't notice as his free arm wraps around the tanned boy's waist. The two seem content, yet the feeling of being this close to one another is foreign. The blonde boy finally takes lead and leans forward pressing his lips his friends, soft pink lips meet with rough darker ones, the kiss looks somewhat forced but not by any means undesired. As most first kisses are, theirs is awkward and sloppy; as one participant becomes dominate the other would try and take control, much as the boys relationship had always been.

As the two teenager's part and stare at each other Taichi can't help but mention. "You know you kiss like a girl." Yamato casts a glare at the companion next him, causing the brunette to chuckle in either embarrassment or nervousness. "Um so that's a 'yes' right?"

"Yeah, hopefully Dad leaves some money. I know a really good restaurant down the street…"

* * *

A/N: I noticed it's a little jumpy but hopefully it can be followed well enough. Sorry if it's too out of it


End file.
